Nozomi (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary :Once a Hunter, Nozomi now serves as Fairy Queen and guardian of the Fairy Forest (she still enjoys photography, of course). She becomes something of an older sister to Nanashi and Asahi after joining them during a mission that takes them to the Fairy Forest to deal with the Divine Powers on her own doorstep. :- Official Character Profile Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Nozomi, The Fairy Queen Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human, Goddess, Fairy Queen, Former Hunter / Photographer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Using Observation, was able to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Nozomi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Viewed King Frost as nothing more than a nuisance) | Multiverse level+ (Help slew the first form of Shesha) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in defeating Lucifer, Merkabah, and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH, should at least scale to Isabeau) Speed: At least Subsonic | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits from King Frost) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from YHVH's true self) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Dozen Meters with Firearms and Spells | Equal | Equal Standard Equipment: Camera, Various Weapons and Items acquired Throughout the Game. Intelligence: High. Acts as a leader to the Fairy Folk of Tokyo, and as the medium through which Danu manifests. Skilled Fighter, hunter, shooter and photographer. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Early Game | Mid Game |'End Game' | Final Dungeon / Boss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Adults Category:Queens